kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who is funnier?
''Who Is Funnier? ''is the seventh episode of season two. Kenny and Spenny must write and perform stand-up comedy in front of a crowd, among them the judge, Mark Breslin, who will decide the final outcome. The Competition Both Kenny and Spenny are aware of the advantage Kenny has in the competition, though Spenny is unconcerned. Away from Spenny, Kenny reveals he knows the judge enjoys shock comedy, so Kenny decides to carry out a harsh prank on Spenny in the hopes that he can present the prank to the judge as his comedy routine. Meanwhile, Spenny sets up a makeshift comedy club in his room to practise his routine. Kenny makes a late-night talk show set-up for himself in the living room to serve as a decoy for Spenny. Kenny steals Spenny's office desk for use in his talk-show set. He demonstrates his mastery of comedic timing by having Spenny discover the mess in his office and cursing out loud the moment Kenny finishes his sentence the floor below. Spenny comes down to retrieve his desk but is sat down by Kenny to participate in a slandering interview, for which Spenny plays along, then leaves, too annoyed to carry out his task. While Kenny comes up with a jingle for his talk show, Spenny retrieves the mail from the mail slot. Spenny has recieved a letter from the Ministry of Health, informing him that he has tested positive for HIV. In reality, the letter is Kenny's prank. Spenny wants to stop the show, and goes down to inform Kenny of the current situation, and Kenny plays along, telling the crews to stop filming. Kenny is convinced that Spenny will be unable to perform his routine while under the impression that he has HIV. Spenny asks the women in the audience he's had sex with to contact their physician, then breaks down on his bed, Kenny there to support him. The guys go see Spenny's doctor together to have Spenny tested again, the result of which will arrive after a week. They proceed to see a councellor who gives Spenny advice on how to live with HIV and Kenny advice on how to support him. Spenny tells Kenny that he wants to go through with the competition despite his diagnosis. Kenny sees a potential backfire in his plan, worried that the audience will enjoy a depressed Spenny on stage. The time comes for Spenny to take the stage, and he is barely lucid through the beginning of his routine, though the audience does enjoy his deadpan attitude. However, Spenny is unable to continue and tells the audience of the club about the letter he received and walks off stage. The comedian after Spenny immediately makes jokes about having had unprotected sex with Spenny. Kenny tells the judge about the fake letter and gives him a copy to read. He ultimately greatly enjoys Kenny's prank over Spenny's mediocre performance. Later, after learning the letter was fake, Spenny retaliates by destroying Kenny's clothes with a knife before heading off to prepare for his humiliation.